Siberian Breaks
by ShiroChiharu
Summary: Jack wished to forget everything, but he finds himself getting lost. Is Kate there to save him? Or is he going to be forgotten? AU.


**A/N: This story is set in an Alternate Universe. I do not own the characters.**

**Siberian Breaks**

"Its rater cold right here, isn't it?"- Jack Shephard said to himself as he left the safety of his home. He needed to buy some groceries for the week. He had run out of them. He stepped out of his porch and he breathed the cold winds of Siberia. Jack shivered, but he did not pay attention to it. He opened the door of his car and he entered inside. Jack turned on the car and he sped off to the market.

Jack liked to dive in his thoughts while driving. It tranquilized him. He recalled all his problems and he ideated a solution to them. But there was one thing he could not resolve.

His loneliness.

His wife had left him when he was in the best age of his life. He tried to move on, but he could not. He didn't even know why she had done that to him. She had left him behind, in one of the most horrible ways Jack could thing. She didn't even say a goodbye or something like that. She just… left. That was enough to break him, almost as if he was a puzzle, shattered and untied.

He was waiting for her to pick up the pieces that she had left behind.

He was so deep in thoughts that he did not realize that he had driven past the market a few blocks behind. He was going right into one of the biggest Siberian Mountains: the Altai Mountains. When he realized where he was going, he immediately stopped the car. He turned off the machine and he walked out of it. He had no idea of where he was. He looked around to only find the high mountains that covered the surroundings of Siberia. "If Kate was here… If only Kate was here…"- Jack muttered as he wiped out the snow off his shoulders.

He looked around a little bit, searching for something, someone, anything! All he could see was pure color white. Nothing more. He sighed as he started walking in a straight line. As time passed by, Jack felt more and more cold. He knew he should have brought his jacket with him, but he was too busy to care. He regretted it.

Jack kept walking for a few more minutes. He didn't know how much time had passed since he started walking. Jack sighed again as he wrapped his own arms around himself. God, Siberia could be hard sometimes…

Jack shivered as the wind gave its more powerful blow. He could feel the cold air dancing around him as he kept walking. He knew that the exposure to temperatures lower than -1° Celsius could lead him to hypothermia. But he didn't care anymore. He disliked his life and everything about it. He just wanted to forget, but he knew he would not forget anything at all.

He gave a final step forward before he collapsed. He hit the cold ground covered with snow with a thud. He had given up his life. He knew he would die, but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to forget…

That was his final thought before he blacked out.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Siberia, Kate Austen sighed loudly as she signed the paper. "This is the best for us…"-Kate whispered as she left behind the man she had fallen in love with. She got out of the house and she walked to her van. She opened the door and she entered inside. She turned it on and she drove away of his house. She did not want to see him ever again. She sighed again as she recalled his past winter break with that man. He had punched her, tortured her, insulted her, he even almost killed her for God's sake! But she was not capable of getting away from him. Until now.

She shivered as she drove. She didn't know where to go. She had left all of her things in the house of that man. She knew she had to look forward. But she did not want to. She remembered the good times she had had with Jack Shephard. His long ago husband. She smiled a little bit at that thought.

Her smile was quickly replaced with a face mixed with utterly pure horror when he saw Jack lying in the ground. She opened the door of her van and she almost jumped out of it. She ran to his side and she saw that he wasn't breathing. She lifted him up and she carried him to the van. She entered the van and she sped away, trying to find a hospital. She quickly found one and she registered Jack. The doctors rushed to his side and they told Kate that she had to wait at the waiting room. She just hoped he was fine…

Twenty-five minutes later the doctors told her that he was fine and that he could go to his home. She gratefully thanked them and she left the hospital with, the still unconscious, Jack.

She got to his house and she took care of him. When he woke up she greeted him with a smile. "Hey…"- He whispered. "Hey there Jack. How are you feeling?"-Kate asked as she gave him a look of concern. "I feel pretty good…"- He answered. "Oh, that's very good to hear." She replied. "Do you need anything?"-"Nah, I'm okay"- He smiled at her in a very sweetly manner. She smiled back and she saw the look of sadness in his eyes. She had done too much harm to him in the past. She felt awful.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Kate muttered. "Huh? What do you mean?"- Jack asked, rather confused than surprised. "I'm sorry for what I did to you."- She replied. Jack just smiled lovingly at her and he hugged her. "You don't have to apologize…" She hugged him back, giving him the largest smile she could give.

He no longer wanted to forget, no. He wanted to create new memories with her. Memories of happiness, sadness, and every other type of memories. With those thoughts in mind, he realized something.

After all that time, after all those uncountable nights crying, after all that suffering she had put him on, she still loved him. And he found himself loving her even more than when he had loved her in the past.

**The End**


End file.
